Mending the cracks
by Unicatacorn
Summary: Five years after the fall, Sherlock comes back. Only to find out he's missed a lot much more than he expected. Will he ever be able to fix what has been broken? Contains Sherlolly and some John/Mary. T because I'm paranoid. Also has an OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So anyway, I know my other story hasn't been updated in a while and I really should be working on that, but I'm currently brain dead. I was trying to work on it and this little bloop popped into my head and wouldn't leave. I know, I know. Another kid OC story? Yeah, I don't know why, but for some reason writing cute, fandom related little kids makes me really happy. Anyway, I should probably end this note and continue...

"My nose! I think you broke my nose!" Sherlock cried as he clutched his injured nose in his hands.

"Well you bloody deserved it Sherlock! Five years! Five years everyone thought you were dead, and you think you can just waltz back in like nothing happened! You deserve a lot more than a broken nose!" John shouted, swinging another punch at the dead consulting detective, who squealed and dodged it. This continued for a few minutes until the door of 221B burst open and a small blonde woman ran in.

"John! What's going on in here, are you okay?"

John sighed. "Mary, this is Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock, this is Mary, my fiancé."

"WHAT?!" Sherlock and Mary both yelled.

"You got engaged without me?"

"I thought he was dead!"

"I was, but now I'm back. And why did you get engaged without me?"

"You can't just die and come back."

"Well, I wasn't actually dead. Why did you get engaged without me?"

"So this whole time you were alive, while John was depressed, thinking his best friend was dead, you were just fine and definitely not dead!"

"Yes, but John, why did you get engaged without-"

Mary punched Sherlock on his already damaged face and everything went black.

He woke up on the couch a few hours later to see John and Mary intensely discussing something. Instead of being an adult and asking them what they were talking about Sherlock Holmes, one of the smartest men on earth, pretended to sleep.

"Oh my god John, what about Henry, has he even talked to Molly yet?"

"I don't think he has, but things aren't going to be good when he does."

"The poor kid is going to flip when he finds out, he already has enough problems..."

"I know Mary-" "Who's Henry?" Sherlock cut him off, blowing his cover. John and Mary both jumped slightly. Before John turned to Sherlock, the anger in his face clear.

"Maybe if you had been around you would know." He said before walking out of the room. "Go talk to Molly!" He called from his bedroom, before slamming the door shut. Mary gave Sherlock one last glare before walking out of the room also. Sherlock sighed. He had been avoiding Molly sense he had destroyed Moriarty's web and was able to come back. Their last meeting, the day before he fell, had been quite a spur of the moment decision on his part, and he still wasn't prepared to face the consequences. But who was Henry? Had Molly finally gotten over him? He hoped not. Wait, no. He was glad she didn't like him anymore, wasn't he?

~~page break~~

"Oh my god! Sherlock!" Molly screamed after she had turned around to see him standing right behind her. He didn't quite know what to say, so he stood in silence. After about two seconds Molly started cry and hugging him. Sherlocks eyes widened. Startled by the physical contact. He stood there stiffly, just listening to her cry, and trying to think of a way to shut her up. Finally he decided hugging her back would be the best method.

She continued crying.

"Molly, why are you cry? It's getting quite annoying."

"I thought you were dead." She said between sobs.

"Why would you think that? You of all people should know I wasn't dead." She just kept crying.

"Oh just shut up." Sherlock said. Tilting her chin towards him and kissing her. He didn't know why he did it. He convinced himself it was most definitely not sentiment, just an effective way of silencing her. Eventually they broke apart. Molly looked at him for a second before turning away to close her locker and take off her lab jacket. She turned back around and awake artfully smiled at him, acting like nothing had happened. He smirked back. She looked at the clock.

"I'm glad that you're back and all, but I need to get home, stop by tomorrow, okay?" She asked before walking away quickly.

"I need to stay at your flat for a few weeks, it appears John has found new flat mate who dislikes me. I would prefer to stay away for a little while." Sherlock stated. Molly gulped slowly and nodded.

"Okay."

~~page break~~

They got to the door of Molly's flat and she pulled out her keys. But stopped and turned to him.

"Sherlock, a lot of things have changed in the last five years. And...well...Sherlock, I have a son named Henry." Molly said quickly before looking up at him.

"What?"

"Sherlock, people move on. You can still stay with us, if you're okay with that, but you need to be nice. The sitter should be there now so be nice to her to, okay?"

"Who is his father?"

"...No one, no one important." Molly said before opening the door.

"Cindy, Henry, I'm home!" Molly called. No response.

"Henry?" No response.

"You have one new message." Her phone said, she turned to look at it just as the message started playing.

"Hey, it's Jim from IT. Call me back." There was a chuckle and Molly stopped, frozen in place as the message continued. "That's right, I'm back! And guess who I have with me?" The message asked. There was a pause as Molly and Sherlock stood in horror, staring at the phone. The message continued.

"Hi Mummy! I'm having fun at Uncle Jim's house!"

Dun dun dun! Anyway, sorry I didn't really get to far into anything here, this was just an intro. Anyway, review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! First of all thanks for all the reviews and follows! Also I apologize for any spelling errors. I am not British either, so sorry if I get some stuff wrong. You probably want me to get back to the story so I'll be done with this... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Message will be saved for- 14 days." The voice inbox said before returning to the home screen. Molly quietly walked over to the couch and brought her knees up to her chest, crying.

"Sentiment." Sherlock muttered under his breath. It always got people in trouble. That's why he avoided it, but for some reason he felt like he had to get the little boy back. Of course he would have anyway, but this was different. Was he...protective? Of Molly? No, it was just his job to solve this case and get the kid back, that's all. He walked over to Molly, and gently tapped her shoulder.

"Molly. Look at me." She looked up. "I will find him, okay?" He said, before turning around and pulling out his phone.

"Mycroft, I need John, and Scotland Yard at Molly's flat as soon as possible, Moriarty has Henry."

* * *

Ten Minutes later the doorbell rang, Sherlock ran to answer it. John, Mary, Mycroft and walked in.

"Why are you here?" Sherlock asked, glaring at Mary and .

"We were going out for chips when a black car pulled up and told us Henry had been kidnapped!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed, holding her handkerchief tightly. Sherlock nodded, he should have guessed that Mrs. Hudson had become attached to the child, she was always very sentimental around children. There was a knock on the door before DI Lestrade, Donovan and Anderson walked in. Sherlock grimaced. He was about to make a remark when the phone rang again.

"It says restricted number." Molly said quietly. Sherlock ran over and answer, everyone else followed him into the living room.

"Moriarty." Sherlock hissed into the phone.

"Yes. Present. And who's this? Sherlock? Oh, everything just got a whole lot funner."

"What do you want?"

"Well, I was originally planning on tormenting everyone who knew you, but now that your here... I think it would be funner just to send the kid back and watch. He's quite annoying, won't stop talking about pirates. Just goes on and on and on AND ON! I was _this_ close to letting loose the toxic gasses. So anyway, now that you've ruined my plan Sherlock, he'll be back in a few minutes. And if anyone leaves this flat. I will personally kill everyone you love." He hung up. Silence. Finally Donovan spoke up.

"Is he actually bringing him back?" Sherlock nodded and she moved towards the door.

"Stop." Lestrade grabbed her arm. "You heard what he said, we can't leave."

She sighed dramatically and walked back in.

"You can make yourselves comfortable" Molly choked out. Everyone sat down and starting having small conversations. Everyone except Sherlock. He just listened.

"Does he know yet, dear?" He heard Mrs. Hudson ask Molly. Molly shook her head. That was all Sherlock managed to hear before there was a small knock on the door.

Everyone looked at each other, unsure. There was another knock. _Low on the door and quiet._ Sherlock thought. _Must be a child. _He walked over and opened the door. A small boy ran in, brushing past his legs.

"Mummy!" He squealed, running towards Molly, who bent down to hug him. "I had fun at Uncle Jim's house! We watched all of the Pirates of the Carry-bean movies. I'm going to be a pirate when I grow up!" Sherlock stood completely silent in the doorway while Mary and hugged the boy and Lestrade asked him questions about Moriarty. He just stood there, looking at Henry.

He was small for his age, only a little bit taller than Sherlock's knees. His facial structure was like Molly's for the most part, except for his eyes, while Molly's were brown, his were a bluish green. And his hair, he had dark brown curly hair. Sherlock stared at him a bit longer, until tuning back into the conversation slightly.

"Mummy." Henry whispered quietly "I have to go to the toilet."

"It's ok honey you can go" Molly said, chuckling slightly. Henry smiled and ran down the hallway. Everyone turned to Sherlock.

"Can you close the door?" John asked. Sherlock didn't move.

"Sherlock. The door." John said again. Sherlock ignored him.

"He's mine." He said softly. No one said anything. He looked towards Molly, who nodded slightly. Sherlock closed the door softly and walked into the kitchen where everyone was standing, he sat down in a chair near the countertop. He didn't say anything else. Suddenly Henry ran back in wearing footie pajama's with rockets on them.

"I did it, I zipped up my pajama's all the-" He stopped, staring at the pairs of shoes by the door. "There's eight pairs of shoes. Someone else is here." He turned around, looking past everyone, except Sherlock. He stared at him. Sherlock looked at Molly and she nodded. He cleared his throat._ Just say hello. A simple greeting. Do you say that to kids? I'll try it. _He cleared his throat slightly again. _Here is goes. "_He-

"Do you have a pet kangaroo?" Henry asked.

"What?" Sherlock said, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, your forehead has a tan line on it, from a hat. Which means it was sunny. It's not sunny here so you had to have been somewhere else. And your shoes have dust on the bottom, but the rest of you clothes are clean, so you would walk in dust unless everything was dust. So-"

"Henry..." Molly warned.

"No, let him go." Sherlock said with a smirk. Henry smiled at him.

"So that leaves Africa and Australia. Your watch's time is to far off for it to be Africa. So you were in Australia. And kangaroo's are in Australia. So. Do you have a kangaroo?"

Sherlock chuckled lightly. "You're right, but no, I don't have a kangaroo."

Henry frowned slightly before smiling again. "That's okay, I saw a kangaroo at the zoo with my dad once. I have a picture, I'll show you!" He ran out of the room. Sherlock gave Molly a questioning look.

"The psychiatrist says it a coping mechanism." She explained.

"Psychiatrist?"

"The school makes him go after he told everyone in his class his teacher was pregnant... She was planning on an abortion and was embarrassed to have to explain to toddlers. So she sent him to the principle, who found out about the 'deductions' and the stories he makes up. She sent him to a psychiatrist to "Stop his outbursts". I told them he didn't need it but they wouldn't listen..."

Henry ran back in with a piece of paper that had a crayon drawn picture of a kangaroo and two stick people.

"Do you like it?" He asked Sherlock.

"Well..." Molly coughed, glaring at Sherlock. "Yes, it's great."

Henry smiled again.

"Oh, Uncle Jim wanted me to tell everyone that they could leave."

* * *

Later that night everyone had left, except Sherlock, he was sitting on Molly's couch, watching Henry, who was coloring pictures in a coloring book. Henry looked up and saw Sherlock sitting there. He walked over and sat right next to Sherlock, smiling up at him.

"Why are you sitting so close to me?" Sherlock asked.

"You looked sad. Whenever Mummy's sad I sit by her." Suddenly a camera flash went off behind them. Sherlock turned around to see Molly standing behind them, holding a camera. Her eyes watering.

"Sorry." She said, walking away.

"Mummy I have to go to bed." Henry said.

"Well go brush your teeth."

Henry walked away, leaving Molly and Sherlock alone.

"Sherlock, I know you kind of got pushed into this." She gulped. "You don't have to stay."

He looked up at her. "Why wouldn't I stay? He's mine too."

"What? Okay." She said, surprised.

Henry walked back out. "Can you tuck me in?" He said to Sherlock. Sherlock nodded and followed him down the hall.

"This is my room." Henry said. "See the planets?" He pointed at the ceiling, where little planets were hanging.

"Yes. They're nice." Sherlock said slowly, trying to pick the right words.

"I know. That's why I showed you." Henry crawled into his bed. Sherlock awkwardly pulled up the cover over him and started walking out of the room.

"You're not like Mummy's other boyfriends." Sherlock turned around.

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are. You kissed her, her lipsticks on your lips. Anyway, the others ones either liked other girls, not Mummy. Or liked boys. They all made her sad. But you don't like girls or boys, you just like Mummy."

"How can you-"

"I just can. And the others either liked people my age and were nice to me, or didn't and were mean. You don't like kids but you try to be nice to me, the others didn't." Henry smiled at him. "I like you. Do you like me?" Sherlock felt his lips twitch upward, even though he didn't want them too.

"Yes, I suppose I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know I've been gone. I'm back now. Also I decided to rewrite everything I had planned and make Henry have a little... Condition which my be clear by the chappie this chappie. Just for you know, more FEELS.**

* * *

"It's under the bed!" Henry yelled from his seat on the couch next to Sherlock. They were currently watching a cartoon mouse search for his missing notebook on television. It was mind numbing for Sherlock, but for some reasons he enjoyed watching Henry predict the whole thing.

"Breakfast is ready!" Molly called from the kitchen.

Henry quickly got up, walked over the coffee table and went into the kitchen. Sherlock followed, but went around the table.

"Henry, what did I tell you about walking over furniture?" Molly asked, staring down at the boy.

" To not do it..." He replied.

"Don't do it again." Molly warned, before lifting him onto a stool near the island counter.

Sherlock watched the while scene. Molly had definitely gotten more braver and stronger since he has last seen her. He guess that having to raise a child...alone, would do that to you.

"Sherlock, come eat." Molly gestured to the pancakes.

"I don't eat when I'm on a case." He still was trying to pin point Moriarty's location.

"Neither do I." Henry said, pushing his plate away.

Molly pushed his plate back towards him, "You're not on a case, sweetie."

"B-But why do I have to eat? I wanna be jus' like Sherlock?"

Molly glared up at Sherlock.

"Fine! I'll eat!" Sherlock angrily sat down at the table and started eating. After a few seconds he glanced at Henry to see that he was eating too. Sherlock felt a smile tug at his lips, before looking down at his plate again to hide it.

"Oh shot!" Molly jumped up. "I have to go to work! Come on, Henry. You'll have to go to daycare."

"I w-want Sherlock to take care of me. I hate daycare!" Henry cried.

"Please Henry, not now. Sherlocks busy." Molly sighed.

"I hate it there! Everyone thinks I'm weird!" Henry ran off to his room.

Molly ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, it's usually not this bad. He really likes you."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own son, Molly. Go to work."

She gave him a grateful smile before running out.

Sherlock turned around and started walking towards Henry's room. He lightly knocked on the door, to find it was already slightly opened. Sherlock quietly open the door to see Henry in the corner. He was rocking back and fourth and crying, Sherlock noticed he was clenching and unclenching his left had and shaking it around. He had seen him do that earlier to, when he was getting angry with the tv.

"Henry?"

He looked up and quickly wiped away his tears.

"Mummy went to work, I'm going to stay here with you."

"She's mad at m-me." Henry said, holding back more tears.

"Why do you think that?"

"I can tell. She wishes she had a normal kid, or no kid at all. I just don't know how to be normal, it doesn't make any sense." He frowned."The kids at school always laugh at me. I get sad and hide, I put on my blanket. They can't see me when I have it, I'm invisible." His face lit up. "Have you seen my blanket?"

Henry got up and ran to the other side of the room and pulled out a blanket. It was every color you could think of, just bits of fabric all sown together. Henry smiled and looked at Sherlock. He tied the blanket around his neck like a cape, and ran over to his CD player. Sherlock immediately recognized the music as Beethoven's 2nd symphony.

"It's Beethoven." Henry explained.

He suddenly started dancing around the room. Jumping and twirling every way possible. While playing an imaginary violin. His rhythm was exactly in time with the music. It was wonderful. Sherlock could watch him for hours, dancing and spinning. Off in his own world, his eyes sparkling.

"Can't you feel it?" Henry asked excitedly.

"What?"

"Can't you feel the music?" He pointed to his heart. "Right here."

He spun the cape. "I can see it too, it's so... Awesome. All the colors, my blanket is just like the music. No one else can see the music..." He looked down. "No one can see me in my blanket because my blanket is the music, and no one can see the music."

Sherlock got up and walked over to Henry. He picked up the edge of the cape and examined it.

"Did you make this?"

Henry nodded. "Mrs. Hudson sewed it. I showed her where to put the colors."

Sherlock looked up at Henry and smiled a true, genuine smile. It was time to get his son a violin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, sorry this is taking so long. I have been super busy and do things. That's literally the only excuse I have. Anyway I got some really great reviews and would like to send some shout out or whatever! (Btw henry was "created" the night before the fall, in case some of you were confused)**

**MorbidbyDefault- omg ilysm. I read like everything you write, I made a very unladylike scream when I read your review. Anyway, yeah, that was a pretty sad chapter. My inspiration was actually this play that I had seen. But thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Rosie85- omg thank you**

**Guest- thanks so much!**

* * *

"Sherlock. What the hell do you think you're doing?" John yelled from the hallway. It was five in the morning, and John had been woken up from a banging coming from Sherlock's old room. He had quietly slipped out of bed, so he wouldn't wake Mary, and went into Sherlock's room to investigate. He had expected to see a burglar, but instead he saw Sherlock, sitting on the floor digging through his closet, while Henry stood at his side, staring at John with a mortified expression.  
"Sherlock! John woke up!" Henry loudly whispered, poking Sherlock in the arm.  
"Found it!" Sherlock pulled out a small violin case and set it Henry's arms. "Oh hello John, just popping in to grab some things, don't bother to offer me tea I don't want any."  
Sherlock was in an unusually cheerful mood.  
"I'm not even going to ask." John walked out of the room and back to bed.

Molly was greeted to the sound of violins when she came home from work. Sherlock had spent all day teaching Henry how to play on his old half size violin that he had when he was Henry's age.  
"Is that right?"  
"Yes, very good Henry." Sherlock smiled.  
Molly walked into the living room to see what was going on.  
"Well what's going on here?"  
"I can play violin!" Henry ran over to Molly to hug her.  
"That's great, but you need to go to bed, it's past you bed time!"  
"But..."  
"No buts, go."  
Henry groaned again before walking very slowly down the hallway to brush his teeth. Molly went over to sit on the couch and sat on a take out box instead. 'At least Sherlock fed him.' She thought.  
"So," She said to Sherlock, who hadn't sleep last night. "Thank you for teaching him, he loves music."  
Sherlock only nodded.  
"I can sleep on the couch if you want to take my bed."  
"I don't need sleep Molly."  
"Yes you do."  
"Fine," Sherlock said, sulking. "But I will take the couch."  
"No. I will."  
"I insist Molly."  
"That's to bad, because I'm not moving."  
Sherlock plopped down the couch next to her. "Neither am I."  
Molly got up and walked away, Sherlock smirked. Think he had won.  
A few minutes later, Molly came back. Now she was wearing pajamas, had her hair in a bun, and was carrying a blanket. "I told you I wasn't moving." She said, lifting up Sherlock's legs, that we're stretched across the couch, and laying down. Sherlock curled up on the opposite end of the couch, glaring at Molly. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! Sorry it took so long! And I know this chapter has no page breaks so it might be confusing, but I'm on mobile. Anyway enjoy! **

It was two in the morning and Sherlock was still awake, trying to figure out what to do. Molly had fallen from her sitting position to laying face first on the couch. Sherlock knew she was a very deep sleeper and wouldn't wake up even if she was slowly suffocating herself. He had to something. Sherlock decided the only logical solution would be to pick her up and move her closer to him so that he could prevent her from falling again. Gently he picked her up, being careful not to wake her (though that was very unlikely). He had pulled her pulled her out from under her blanket to reveal her pajamas. A tank top and very, very short fleece shorts. After a few seconds he had managed to pull her up so that her head was resting on his chest. She was very light, and very thin. So thin that Sherlock could see ribs when her tank top had rolled up slightly. He remember what he had said to her about her gaining weight over five years ago. It was probably a good thing, not a bad one. He suddenly started going through all the terrible things he had ever said to her, yet she was still so kind to him. Why?

Sherlock woke up the next morning to a small finger poking him in the arm.  
"Are you awake?" Henry asked, staring at Sherlock.  
Sherlock was about to tell him to be quiet so Molly could sleep, when Molly woke up. She looked at Sherlock. He expected her to blush like she normally did, but instead she Glanced at the clock on the wall.  
"Shit." She muttered before getting up. "Henry, you have school today."  
"I don't wanna go."  
"You have to. Now please go get dressed we are late. " Molly commanding before turning to Sherlock.  
"I have to get to work, I'm already late... Would you be able to take Henry to school, it's just down the road a few blocks?"  
"Of course."

Thirty minutes later Molly was gone and Sherlock was trying to figure out how to pack a lunch.  
"Henry!" He called down the hallway to the boy who was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. "What do you eat?"  
It took less then a minute for the boy to finish brushing his teeth and run down the hallway. Ready to help his new hero.  
"Mummy gives be a sandwich and juice and crackers and sometimes a cookie. You have to make the sandwich." Henry said as he climbed onto a stool near the counter. Sherlock was standing by the sink trying to gather the food.  
"Why can't you just eat the food they give you at school?" Sherlock asked.  
"Mummy says it's bad for me, has gross stuff in it." Henry explained as Sherlock pulled out the gluten free, vitamin c filled crackers and made a face.  
"I don't have time to pack a meal for you, we need to go."  
"But what am I going to eat?"  
"We'll find something."

Sherlock and Henry walked out of the fast food place that was between school and Molly flat. After handing Henry the bag of French fries and a small soda, they continued there walk to school.  
"You should sleep by mummy every night." Henry stated.  
"Why?"  
"She has nightmares all the time, but she didn't with you." Henry said simply. Suddenly he looked up at Sherlock, studying his face.  
"Why do you look like me?" He asked.  
For once the consulting detective didn't know what to say. He couldn't just tell him.  
"Maybe we are bothers!" Henry said excitedly. "You can help me find dad! Then we can actually go to the zoo and see kangaroos with him! And he can come to dad's day at school, and no one will laugh at me because I don't have a dad! He'll be super cool! Once we find him he will explain that he couldn't come last year because he was too busy beating bad guys! Like a super hero. Will you help me find my dad Sherlock?"  
Sherlock couldn't reply, he wanted so badly to tell him that his dad was right here. But he couldn't, not until Moriarty was gone. If Henry became to attached to him and something happened... Instead Sherlock just smiled and nodded at him.  
"Cool!" Henry said as they arrived at the school. He turned around and hugged Sherlock's knees tightly. Before running towards the school. "Bye!"  
"Bye." Sherlock whispered, still recovering from what Henry had said.  
"It's always so difficult watching the leave." A voice said from behind him. Sherlock turned around to see a lady about his age. Obviously dropping off two of her five kids at school, a sixth on the way.  
"I know, sometimes I just want to bring them back home." Another mother said.  
"I remember dropping off my Vicky for the first time." A third said.  
"What about you dear? Isn't it hard?" The first asked Sherlock.  
"Uhm, yes. I suppose." He replied uncertainly.  
"How old is yours?" Vicky's mother asked.  
"Four." Sherlock replied.  
"So is my Samson! I'm Trina, by the way." The second said.  
"Michele." The first said.  
"Linda." Said the third.  
"Sherlock." He replied quickly, wanting to get away from these crazy women.  
"What a strange name." Michele said.  
"Wasn't that the name of the crazy bloke who jumped of the building a while back? I think it was, right Lin?" Trina asked.  
"Yes it was, I guess it's more common than I though." Linda nodded. Sherlock suddenly felt very uncomfortable, and was about to leave when Trina changed the subject again.  
"So Sherlock, what do you do on Wednesday mornings? Nothing, I hope. You should join us for group!"  
Michele gasped. "You should! It's so fun, we bake brownies and give eachother parenting tips! Great idea trish!"  
"Yes, do come! It's called Wednesday women. All of the members are mothers, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind such a handsome father joining us." Linda said, all three of then laughed.  
Trisha gave him the address and the time, making him promise to go before all three of then walked away. Sherlock wasn't thrilled, but a few tips couldn't hurt. Besides, brownies weren't bad either.

**yes. Sherlock joined a moms group! Sorry I couldnt resist! Anyway, please review, I love getting feedback to help make this story better!**


End file.
